The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: Parody of the SpongeBob movie. When Mr. Eddy is framed for stealing King Grim's scythe, it's up to Lazlo and Billy to journey to Clam Town to get the scythe or Mr. Eddy will be fried. READ AND REVIEW! Story accidently deleted.
1. CAST

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie

By: Bugsplee

Character Cast

SpongeBob SquarePants: Lazlo(Camp Lazlo)

Patrick: Billy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy)

Sandy Cheeks: Patsy (Camp Lazlo)

Gary: Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog)

Squidward Tentacles: Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo)

Mr. Krabs: Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

Ms. Puff: Ms. Fowl (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)

Plankton: The Brain (Pinky and The Brain)

Mindy: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)

King Neptune: The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy)

Dennis: Numbuh Four (Codename: Kids Next Door)

_and many more to come!_

Personally it was hard to decide to who would play Plankton. I thought of the Brain because of the size and the same goal of Plankton: WORLD DOMINATION!

Stay tuned for the frist chapter!

-Bugsplee!


	2. Ahh, the Toon Sea

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter One: Ahh, The Toon World

The screen opens to a clear sky where the clouds are moving and seagulls are flying around.

_**Bugsplee's Fanfiction Presents**_

_**A Production**_

_**in association with United Bugsplee Fics**_

The dramatic music begins to swell, the camera zooms towards a old pirate in the crow's nest, looking out the seas through his telescope. He climbs up to see higher. Through the telescope, we see another pirate rowing a dingy boat with a large chest onboard.

Rowing Pirate: I got it! I got it!

Telescope Pirate:(to himself) Dingy ahoy.(towards other pirates) Dingy off the port bow. DINGY OFF THE PORT BOW!

Pirate: Dingy off the port bow!

As the pirates prepared for the dingy, one pirate knocked on the door marked "Captain's Quarters".

Pirate 2 : Cap't, dingy off the- -

The captain opens the door, knocking the other pirate senseless.

Captain: Dingy.

Parrot:(crows)

Rowing Pirate: Ah! I got it! (laughs insanely)

The pirates lifted the chest and the rowing pirate up to the ship.

Captain: Where is it?

Rowing Boat:(dusting chest) It's right here, cap't.

The captain opened the chest, a gold glow appeared.

Captain: I never thought I see it with me own eye.

Parrot:(crows)

The captain raises and pulls up to the sky, revealing two movie tickets.

Captain: Tickets to the _Lazlo Movie!_

The pirates cheered victorously. The ship had sailed towards shore while the pirates started to sing a familiar song.

(Note: I also taken the time to make a parody of the theme song.)

Pirates: _**Who lives in a banana under the sea?**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

_**THE LAZLO MONKEYPANTS MOVIE**_(not part of the song)

_**As orange and funny and silly as he,**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

_**If monkey business is something you wish,**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

_**Then, flop off the drop and dance like a fish,**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

_**Lazlo MonkeyPants**_

The ship stopped a pier, next to a nearby movie cienma. The pirates ran inside and started taking popcorn and drinks and ran to their sea right before the movie starts.

_**LAZLO MONKEYPANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The entire screen zooms into the movie screen, starting the fic. We see a single island with three palm trees as tropical music started playing.

Narrator: Ahhh, the toon world. So mysterious. So beautiful. So...uhh...cartoony.

The screen dives under the water in front of a resturant made out of wood.

Narrator: Our story begins in Toon Bottom at its most popular eatery, the Krusty Ed resturant where- -

Cop: Back up! Back up!

Narrator: Wait a minute! What's going on?

We zoom out, seeing the resturant surrounded by cops. Then, we zoom away towards a short boy with a yellow shirt and three hairs on his head being surrounded with reporters. He was Mr. Eddy, founder of the Krusty Ed.

Eddy: Please, settle down. We've got a situation in there. I rather not discuss 'till my manager gets here.

Reporter: Look! There he is!

We see a black and flamed-painted limo driving into the scene. Then, someone come out. It was a orange monkey with a bean scout outfit wearing black snake cowboy boots. He was... Lazlo MonkeyPants.

The toons cheered came out of the limo.

Lazlo: Talk to me, Eddy.

Eddy: Oh! It started as simple order, a Eddy Patty with cheese.

Lazlo: So what when wrong?

Eddy: When the customer took a bite, NO CHEESE!(cries)

Lazlo smacks the sobbing boy.

Lazlo; Get a hold on youself, Edward. I'm coming it.

The monkey walks into the building where a tall teenage boy(Danny Fenton) was nervous, staring at the Eddy Patty.

Lazlo: Take it easy friend. I'm the owner of this estabishment.(places suitcase on table) Everything's gonna be just fine.

Danny: I'm really scared here, man.

Lazlo: Gotta a name?

Danny: Uh..uh...Danny.

Lazlo: Gotta a family, Danny?

Danny:(whimpers)

Lazlo:(snaps fingers) Come on, Danny, stay with me. Let's hear about that family!

Danny: I've a mom, a dad, and sister.

Lazlo: That's what it's all about. I want to you to do me a favor.

Danny: What?

Lazlo: Say cheese.

Then, there are various flashes between Lazlo, Danny, the patty and the cheese while a beeping was going off. The monkey kicks opens the door. Everyone gasped. Lazlo was carrying Danny who holding a Eddy Patty...with cheess.

Lazlo: Order up.

The toons cheered for Lazlo and ran over and held him up.

Toons: Three cheers for the manager! Hip-Hip-_**HHOONNKK!**_ Hip-Hip-_**HHOONNKK!!**_

Hip-Hip-_**HHHHHOOOOOONNKKKK!!!**_

_**HHHHHOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKKKK!!**_

The honking turned out to be Lazlo's alarm clock again. Lazlo wakened from his dream.

Lazlo:(turns off alarm) HOORAY! Courage, I had that dream again! And its finally gonna come true, today! Sorry about this, calender.(rips off day of calender) Because today's is the grand-opening of the ceremony for the Krusty Ed 2, where Mr. Eddy will announce the new manager!

Courage:(whines)

Lazlo: Who's it gonna be, Gary?(chuckles) Well, let's ask my wall of 473 consecutive employee-of-the-month badges!

Badges: LAZLO MONKEYPANTS!

Lazlo: I'm prepared, promotion!

Lazlo heads to the bathroom, where he stands on a stool, eats a bar of soap, sticks a hose into his ear and turns on the water. The water fills Lazlo, making him spit out the soap. He walks through the soap, through a soap door.

He walks to his closet and takes out a fold-easy version of his normal bean scout outfit. He easily folds the outfit onto him and stares through the mirror. Then, the end part falls, revealing his behind. He turns around, blushes and crawls away.

Lazlo walks to the sink and pulls out his toothbrush which was had been made for his two teeth.(Just imagine that Lazlo has SpongeBob's teeth). Instead of brushing his teeth, he brushes his eyes and makes them polish and shine.

Lazlo: Cleanliness is next to manager-liness.(runs and dances outside) I'm prepared, promotion! La-be-ya! I'm prepared, promotion!

We zoom in on a scoutmaster house next to Lazlo's banana house. We see Lumpus taking a shower and singing. Then, Lazlo is in the shower with him, washing his back and sing along. Lumpus notices that Lazlo is in the tub too.

Lumpus: AHH! Lazlo! What are you doing here?!(covers self)

Lazlo: I have to tell you something, Scoutmaster Lumpus.

Lumpus: Whatever it is, can it wait 'till we get to work?!

Lazlo: There's no shower at work.

Lumpus: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Lazlo: I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today.

Lumpus: GET OUT! (tosses Lazlo out the window)

Lazlo:(on the ground, next to Billy's rock) Okay! I'll see you at the ceremony!

Billy: That sounds ilke to new manager of the Krusty Ed 2!(notices that he naked) Oops. Hold on.(closes rocks and opens it again) Congratulations, my monkey friend.

Lazlo: Thanks, Billy. And after my big promtion, we're gonna party until we're blue!

Billy: I LOVE BEING BLUE!

Lazlo: We're going yo the place where all the action is.

Billy: You don't mean..

Lazlo: Ohh... I mean...

Both: SILLY STRAWBERRY'S FRUIT BAR!!

The rocks smacks them both, and opens again, revealing them in their Silly Strawberry outfits.

(Note: Yes. I even made an parody of legendary Goofy Goober song.)

Both: _**Ohh.. I'm a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**You're a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**We're all Silly Strawberry!**_

_**Silly, silly, silly, Silly Strawberry! YEAH!**_

Lazlo:(checks watch) I better get going! (runs off) I'm prepared, promotion!

Billy: Good, luck, Lazlo! And look for me at the ceremony! I've a surprise for you!(hops off on butt) I'm a Silly Strawberry!

**End Of Chapter One...**

Do you know how tired I am? I bet you do.

-Bugsplee


	3. I'm Prepared, Promotion!

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Two: I'm Prepared...Promotion

The screen to a big-head with a scythe-hair and was wearing a suit. It was Dib Membrane(Invader ZIM).

Dib: Hello, Toon Bottom! Dib Membrane here, coming in live from in front of the Krusty Ed restaurant, where for years the ONLY place to get a mouth-watering and tasty Eddy Patty until today, that is. That's right, folks.

Then, the cheapskate Mr. Eddy walks into the scene.

Dib: Long-time owner, Mr. Eddy, is opening a brand new restaurant called "The Krusty Ed 2".

The Krusty Ed 2 was just a copy of the normal Krusty Ed only with a big glowing neon "2" and the sign that said "Grand Opening". The toons clapped.

Dib: First of all, congratulations, Mr. Eddy.

Eddy: Hello, I like cash.

Dib: What made you think to build a second Krusty Ed right next door to the normal version?

Eddy: Cash.

As the toon laughed, they were being by a small villain.

Brain: Curses!

It was a long telescope coming from another building called the "Pellet Bucket". The villain was revealed known the Brain, a small white lab mouse.

Brain: It's not fair! That stinkin' Ed-boy is interviewed by Dib Membrane and never even had one customer!(echoes)

We see the Brain's unsuccessful restaurant which had cobwebs, dust, and mold everywhere.

Brain:(growls until his veins appears on his big head)

Then, a computer robot version of Dexter(Dexter's Lab) came to him.

Dexter: Quit whining. I just mopped up the floor.

Brain: Oh, Dexter, my computer assistant, if I had managed to steal the secret to Eddy's success, the secret formula for the Eddy Patty.

Then, the Brain imagines a thought bubble about a Eddy Patty. He drools and tries to grab in but, it disappears.

Brain: Then, people would line-up to eat at MY restaurant! Lord knows I tried.

Then, Brain head for his file cabinet of evil in his secret lab.

Brain: I've exhausted every evil scheme in my filing cabinet...(puts out drawer)...for 100-1!

Dexter: 100-1?

Brain: Yeah, 100-1. You know the numbers backward.

Dexter: What about zero?

Brain: Zero?

Dexter: The number before number one.

Brain:(opens drawer) 3, 2, 1, 0! (pulls out folder) Plan Zero! Here it is! Just like you said!

Dexter: Oh boy.

The Brain opens the folder like if he's see something he like.

Brain: It's evil. It's fiendish.(smells folder) It's even lemon-scented! This Plan Zero can't possibly fail!(walks outside) So enjoy today, Mr. Eddy, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then, everyone will eat at the Pellet Bucket and I'LL RULE THE WORLD! All hail the Brain! ALL HAIL THE- -

Then, Lazlo walks by, squeeshing the Brain.

Lazlo: I'm prepared, promotion! I'm prepared, promotion!

Brain OW! OW! OW! OW!

Lazlo:(looks on shoe) Eww. I think I stepped in something.

Then, Lazlo started wiping his shoe on the ground, making the Brain screaming even more.

Brain: Not in something, on someone, you twit!

Lazlo: Oops. Sorry, Brain.(peels off Brain) Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony?

Brain: No!(mocking) I'm not going to the grand-opening ceremony! I'm busy planning to rule the world! Ha! Ha!

Silence.

Lazlo: Well, good luck with that.(runs off) I'm prepared, promotion!

Brain: Stupid monkey.

Later, at the ceremony, Mr. Eddy was giving the speech to all of the Toon Bottomites.

Eddy: Welcome! Welcome, everyone to the grand-opening of the Krusty Ed 2!

Everyone cheered.

Ms. Fowl: We paid $14 for this?

Patsy: And I paid $15!

Eddy: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, it's to announce our new manager.

Everyone claps and stops except Lazlo who cheers and clappng.

Lazlo: YEAH! WOO! HOO! Shh!

Eddy: Ahen, well, anyway, the new manager is is a loyal hard-working worker.

Lazlo:(thinking) Yes.

Eddy: The obvious choice for the job...

Lazlo:(thinking) He's right.

Eddy: A name you all know that starts with a "L".

Lazlo:(thinking, about to explode) That's me!

Eddy: Please welcome our new manager... Lumpus!

Lazlo:(shouts) YES! YEAH! (laughs and shakes Lumpus's hand) Better luck next time, buddy. WOO!(runs off to stage)

Soon, the monkey started running around and the crowd stared at him in awe.

Lazlo:(on microphone) People of Toon Bottom, as manager of- -

Eddy: Uh, Lazlo?

Lazlo: Hold on, folks. I'm getting a new flash from Mr. Eddy. go ahead Mr. E.

Eddy:(whispers)

Lazlo: I'm making a complete what of myself?

Eddy:(whispers)

Lazlo: The embarrassing thing you've ever seen?

Eddy:(whispers)

Lazlo: And now it's worst because I'm repeating everything you said into the microphone?

Eddy: For crying out loud, you didn't get the job?

Lazlo: What?

Eddy:(slowly) You..did not...get...the job!

Lazlo: But, but why?

Eddy: Lazlo, you're a great chef but I gave the job to Lumpus because being manager is a BIG responsibility. Well, let's face you just not...mature like him.

Lazlo: I'm not...mature?

Eddy: I'm telling the trust in the nicest way possible, but there's a word for what you are which is...uh..

Bender:(from crowd) Dork?

Eddy: Not a dork. But...uh...

Dani: A goofball?

Eddy: Closer but no.

Timmy: A ding-a-ling.

Adam Lyon: Wing nut!

Grandma Stuffum: A Knucklehead Mc Spaztron!

Eddy: Okay! Enough! What I'm trying to say is, you're just a monkey. And to a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise, they call it "Monkey-ager". You understand?

Lazlo: I think so.(walks away sadly) I'm prepared, depression. I'm prepared, depression.

Eddy: Poor monkey.

Then, Billy came in, flying naked on a paraglider with a "Lazlo" sign on his butt.

Billy: Hooray for Lazlo!

Then, he crashed into the ceremony, causing the ceremony to be destroyed.

Billy: Let's hear for Lazlo! (notices that everyone was gone) Hello? Anyone here? Did ya see my butt?

**End Of Chapter Two...**

I hate it when either SpongeBob or Lazlo are sad.

-Bugsplee


	4. Bless You, Princess Bubbles!

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Three: Bless You, Princess Bubbles

Narrator: Later that evening...

We see the evil Brain flying with his mini-copter away from the sleeping city of Toon Bottom.

Brain:(chuckles) Time to put Plan Zero into effect...starting at the undersea castle of King Grim.

The evil mouse flies up towards the castle window and hides behind a knight's foot. Then, a scary-looking skeletion in a king robe and crown and his scythe sat on his throne. Along with a small blue Powerpuff girl floating behind him. They were King Grim and Princess Bubbles. Double D(Ed, Edd n Eddy) plays a loud trumpet in honor of their appearance. Then, Grim bangs Edd on the head.

Edd: Oh, right. The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward.

Then, two guards bring a small boy wearing glasses in rags and chains named Irwin.

Grim: So, you dare touch the king's scythe?

Irwin: Yeah, but- -

Grim: BUT WHAT?!

Irwin: It's my job, yo , I'm the castle's scythe polisher!

Grim: Welll, I guess I can't reap you then, 25 years in the dungeon it is.

Bubbles: Daddy! (removes Irwin's chains) You're free to go.

Irwin: Bless you, Princess Bubbles, yo.

Then, Irwin runs off.

Grim: Bubbles, I dare you defy me!

Bubbles: Then, why are you being so mean to them?

Grim: I'm the king! I enforce the laws of the sea!

Bubbles: Dad, I wished you'd try to be more loving than cruel to these toons.

Edd: That would be nice.

Grim:(bangs Edd's head) Squire, clear the room. I wish to speak to me daughter alone.

All of the subjects ran away after hearing "alone".

Grim:(shows scythe) Bubbles, what is this?

Bubbles: Your...uh...scythe.

Grim: And does does it do?

Bubbles: Uh... shave your beard?

Grim: What? No. This scythe shows the power I have over the sea. Without it, I couldn't control it.(places scythe on pillow)

The Brain appears behind the scythe, chuckling evilly.

Grim: Someday, you'll inherit the scythe and- -

Bubbles: I'm gonna grow a beard?!

Grim: NO! Anyway, you can't accept the scythe until you rule how to rule with an iron fist..(hold mop) like your dad.

Bubbles: Uh, Dad. Your "scythe"...

Grim:(looks at mop) WHAT THE?!(notices that scythe is missing) Me scythe!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL SCYTHE!

Outside, we see the Brain flying off with Grim's scythe.

Brain: I've got it! I'VE GOT IT!(laughs evilly)

As the Brain flies away, we zoom into the restaurant of "Silly Strawberry's Fruit Bar". There were plendly of little kids and bubbles and lots of ice cream. Then, a loud ringing was heard.

Goofy Clock: It's time to say "Howdy" to your favorite fruity cartoony... SIlly Strawberry!

The curtains opened, revealing a big pink and red strawberry with a large cnady cane and wearing a bow-tie.

Silly Strawberry: Howdy!

Kids: Howdy!

Silly Strawberry: It's time to sing, kiddies! _**Oh...I'm a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**You're a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**We're all Silly Strawberries!**_

_**Silly, Silly, Silly, Silly, YEAH!**_

As the Silly Strawberry and the kids cheered, we zoom in on Lazlo who was crying at the Fruit Bar.

Lazlo:(crying) Alright, get it together old boy.(stops crying) I know; I'll just stop thinking about it.

Silence.

Lazlo: Ya know, I actually feel a little better. I even forgot why I was sad at all.

Billy:(comes over) Hey, it's the new Krusty Ed 2 manager!

Lazlo:(resumes crying)

Billy: Wow, the pressure's already setting in.

Lazlo: No, Billy, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion.

Billy: WHAT?! Why?

Lazlo: Mr. Eddy said I was just a monkey.

Billy: WHAT? That's crazy!

Lazlo: I know.

Billy: Well, saying you're a kid, it's like calling me a monkey!

Waiter: Here's your banana, sir.

Billy: Thanks.(eats banana like a monkey)

Lazlo:(sighs) I'm heading home, Billy. The celebration's off.

Billy: Are you sure.

Lazlo: I'm sure. I'm not in a Strawberry mood.(walks away)

Billy: Okay, see ya.

Waiter: And here's your banana-flavored soda.

Then, Lazlo paused after hearing "soda".

Billy: Yum.

Lazlo: Banana-flavored soda, huh? I could use one.

Billy:(puts Lazlo's back) Now, you're talkin'! Hey, waiter! We need another one!

Waiter: Here ya go.

Lazlo:(holds soda) WWWOOOOOOOOOO.

Then, the two gobble down all of their sodas. Some of the soda splashed onto the waiter.

_**BELCH!**_

Lazlo:(sighs) Boy, Billy, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already.

Billy: Yeah!

Lazlo:(bangs table) Waiter, two more rounds!

The waiter brought to more sodas and the boys drank it down. The waiter was wet with soda.

Lazlo: Mr. Waiter, two more, please!

The waiter brought in two more soda.

Both: WWWWWHHHOOOO!!!!

The waiter was once again wet with soda.

Lazlo: Waiter!

The waiter's clothling was yellow with banana soda.

Lazlo: Waiter!

Lazlo: Waiter!

Lazlo:(woozy) Wait-or!

Lazlo:(angry) WAITER!

Waiter:(pouring more soda) Why do I always get the nuts?

Then, Lazlo and Billy(drunk with soda) started singing on stage!

Lazlo:(drunk) Hey, everybody! This goes to my best friends in the WHOLE world! It's a ditty called "Waiter!!!!"

Then, all three fell down with a thud.

**End Of Chapter Three...**

Typing up Billy and Lazlo's night in the Fruit Bar were a pain to my fingers.

-Bugsplee


	5. The Reaper's Wrath

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Four: The Reaper's Wrath

Everything was a blur and dark.

Voice: Hey.

Lazlo opens his eyes at little. It was the waiter from the bar.

Waiter: Hey, come on, I have to go home. Get up, pal.

Lazlo gets up. He had red eyes, dirt in the eyes, clothies cuffed-up and messed up and had a five o'clock shadow.

Lazlo:(woozy) Blub...ooh, my head.

Waiter: Listen to me, it's eight in the morning. Go scape up your friend and get going?

Lazlo: My..(belchs)..friend?(see Billy under table) Hey, Billy! Yo, what's up, buddy?(falls) Wait. You said eight o'clock. I'm late for work! Mr. Eddy gonna be...

Then, the monkey pauses for a momemt, remembering the evnets that happened yesterday.

Lazlo:(angry) Mr. Eddy...

Back at the Krusty Ed 2, Mr. Eddy places a "Manager" tag onto Lumpus' shirt.

Eddy: Now pay attention, Lumpus. As new manager of the Krusty Ed 2, you've gotta keep a sharp eye for customer.

Lumpus: Snore.

Mr. Eddy peeks through a telescope when he spots King Grim and Princess Bubbles coming towards the restaurant.

Eddy: What's this? King Grim heading for the Krusty Ed around lunchtime?(dollar signs on eyes) He's got money!

Double D parks the chariot in front of the Krusty Ed 2.

Grim: Stay in the couch, daughter. This won't take long.

Bubbles: Daddy, please, I think you're overerreacting.

Grim: Silence, Bubbles. I know what I'm doing.

Then, Grim bumps into the "Krusty Ed 2" sign post.

Grim: Squire, destroy this sign while I'm gone.

Edd; Yes, sir.

Inside, Eddy was busy changing the prices.

Lumpus: $302. dollars...for a Eddy patty?

Eddy: With cheese, Mr. Lumpus, with cheese.

Then, Edd blows the tumpet again.

Grim: Greeting, subjects. I'm seeking the one called "Mr. Eddy". He must reveal himself to me at once.(stomp foot)

Eddy: I'm Mr. Eddy, your Richness. Would you like to order something?

Grim: NAY! I'M ON TO YOU, ED-BOY! YOU STOLE THE ROYAL SCYTHE AND YOU CAN'T DENY! For sneaky as you are, you left one DAMNING piece of evidence at the secne of the crime!(pulls out poorly-written letter)

Eddy: "I stole your crown, signed...EDDY?!"

Grim: Reveal me scythe to me at once!(points Bone of Barnacle)

Eddy: This is insane! I didn't do it!

Then, the phone rang and we heard Eddy's messages.

Eddy:(message) This is Eddy, leave your wallet and your message after the beep. BEEP!

Dude: Hey, Mr. Eddy. It's me Larry. The guy you sold the scythe to.(toons gasp in background) Yeah, I wanted to thank you again for selling me the scythe. The Grim Reaper's scythe. (Grim's face balls up; Eddy starts breaking the phone) I sold it to some guy in Clam Town and wanted to tell you thanks again for selling the scythe. Grim's scythe.(Eddy pulls phone from wall) Which is now in Clam Town. Bye.

Eddy:(chuckles nervously) Don't you hate wrong numbers?

Grim: ME SCYTHE IS IN THE FORBIDDEN CLAM TOWN?! (screams insanely)

Outside, it was actually the evil Brain on the phone, pretending to be the dude. We can hear Grim's screaming on the phone.

Brain: Plan Zero. I love Plan Zero.

Grim: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(pulls out flame-lid Bone of Barnacle) Prepare to be reaped, Ed-Boy!

Eddy:(whining) Wait, Grim! Please, I'm begging you! I ain't a crook! Ask anyone! They'll vouch for me.

Grim: Very well.(bone stops flaming) Before I turn this wimpy Ed-boy into the undead, who here anything to say about Eddy?

Then, Lazlo(still drunk) came into the scene.

Lazlo:(woozy) I've got something to say about Mr...(gulps)..Eddy!

Lazlo drunkfully walks towards Mr. Eddy.

Eddy: Lazlo, me monkey, thank goodness you've come.

Lazlo:(touchs Grim) Pardon me, miss.

Eddy:(grabs Lazlo) Lazlo, tell Grim all about me.

Lazlo: I have worked with Mr. Eddy for...(burps) many years and always thought he was a great boss.

Eddy: You see? A great boss!

Lazlo: I know realize that he's a great big JERK!(Eddy gasp) I deserve that manager's job! But, you didn't give it to me 'cause you said I was a just a monkey. Well, I am 100 percent **MAN!** And this **MAN** has got something to say to you. PPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Well, I think made my point.(Eddy looks at Grim)

Grim: Anyone else? No? Well, then- -

Then, Grim blasts Eddy with his flaming Bone of Barnacle in his...ya know. Mr. Eddy started fling around and around the restaurant, making Lazlo return to his normal way.

Eddy: My clothing on fire!(on fire) My underwear on fire!(underwear on fire)I'M on fire!(naked and on fire)

Then, the boy jumped into a mop bucket.

Eddy:(relaxed) Oh, yeah.

Grim: And now, Eddy, you will- -

Lazlo:(hops on Grim's face) I'm graceful that you would this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Eddy over.

Grim: Quiet, fool! Mr. Eddy stole my scythe and now it's in Clam Town. That's why he must die.

Lazlo: Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?

Grim: You don't understand. Me scythe is a symbol of power and leadership and...uh.. between you and me, I'm me beard grow faster.

Lazlo: Oh, your Highness, I'm sure that no one will- -

Then, Grim reveals a long gray beard from under his cloak.

Lazlo: H-h-h-h-h- AIRY! HAIRY!

Toons: HAIRY! HAIRY!

Raj: My eyes!

Grim:(covers beard) Enough!

Lazlo: Uh, King Grim, sir? Would you spare Mr. Eddy's life if I went to get your scythe back?

Grim: You? Go to Clam Town? (laughs evilly)

Lazlo stares at him sadly.

Grim: No one who's gone to Clam Town has ever returned. What makes you think you can? You're just a monkey.(toss Lazlo away)

Lazlo: But, I'm just a monkey. I can do it.

Grim: Run along, I've a boy to reap.(Bone of Barnacle flames up)

Eddy: No!

Lazlo:(blocks Eddy) No! I won't let!

Grim: Very well, then. I'll have to FRY you both!

Bubbles: Daddy, stop it! Can you get through one day without reaping someone?

Grim: Bubbles! I told to stay in the carrier!

Bubbles: Where's your niceness?(picks up Lazlo who's got a cute face) Look that this is little guy. He's willing to risk his life to got to Clam Town.

Grim: But, daughter, I- -

Bubbles: But, dad, at least let him try. What have to got to lose? May I remind you of your..."Special" problem?

Bubbles once again reveals Grim's beard.

Toons: HAIRY! HAIRY! HAIRY!

Grim:(covers beard) Alright. Very well, Bubbles. I'll give him a chance, but, if your little "Chamption" fails to return, I get to reap this Ed-boy into the Underworld!

Eddy: Huh?

Grim:(points to Lazlo) And as for you, be back here in actually 10 days!

Billy: He can do it in 9!

Grim: 8!

Billy: 7!

Grim: 6!

Lazlo Eddy: Billy!(beats him up)

Grim: Six it is, then.

Billy:(tied up) Five...

Lazlo: Billy, shush!

Grim: Until then, the boy shall remain where he now stands!(points Bone towards Eddy)

Eddy: No! Begging ya- -

Then, Grim frozen Eddy into a ice statue.

Lumpus: Who turned on the AC?(notices Eddy) Ahh! Mr. Eddy!(taps ice) Oh no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck?

Grim: Come along, Bubbles.(leaves)

Bubbles: Listen, you guys, the road to Clam Town is dangerous. There's crooks, killers and monsters everywhere. Even worst, there's a evil robot ghost who guards the road to Clam Town. If he catches you, he'll take you to Clam Town and you'll never be seen again!

Billy:(drooling and smiling) She's purty, Lazlo.

Bubbles:(pulls out bag) Here take this.

Lazlo: What's in here?(winds in bags blows into Lazlo's face)

Bubbles:(closes bag) It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from my father.

Billy: You're sexy!

Bubbles: Once you find the scythe, open the bag of winds and it will blow you back to Toon Bottom.

Grim:(offscreen) Bubbles!

Bubbles: I'm coming! Good luck, Lazlo.

Lazlo: Wait. How did you know my name?

Bubbles: Well, I'm gonna be queen of the toons someday. I learned all of the names of the toons.

Billy: What's my name?

Bubbles: That's easy. You're Billy.

Billy:(giggles gleefully)

Grim:(offscreen) Bubbles!

Bubbles: I gotta go. I believe you guys.

Lazlo: Thanks, Bubbles.(turns to frozen Eddy) Don't worry, Mr. Eddy. Billy, Lumpus and I- -

Lumpus: Pass.(leaves)

Lazlo: Well, Billy and I...

Billy: Hi!

Lazlo:... are gonna get that scythe and save you from the Reaper's wrath. There's nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands.

The frozen Ed-boy looks at the boys, looking stupid. He moans.

Lazlo: Billy, let's go get that scythe.

The two ran into the kitchen, rode down the pipes, ran towards at the elevator, listened to the music and stopped in the screen, looking more detailed than before.

Lazlo: Feast your eyes, Billy.

Billy: What is it?

We see lights flash on a burger-styled car.

Lazlo: The Burger-Mobile. Mr. Eddy uses it to promote the restaurant. Let me show some of it's features.

Then, Lazlo revealed all of the features of the Burger-Mobile.

Lazlo: Seseme seed finish. Seal-belted pickles. Grill-leather intertor.(opens the hood) And a french-fry dual-overhead grease trap.

Billy: Wow.

Lazlo: Yeah, wow.

The boy hopped into the car.

Billy: Hey, I thought you didn't have a lience!

Lazlo: You don't need a lience to drive a sandwich.(turns the key and shifts into gear)

_**KER-BURGER!**_

The Burger-Mobile drove out of the side of the Krusty Ed 2 and drove off.

Both: Clam Town, here we come!

**End Of Chapter Four...**

Merry Christmas!

-Bugsplee


	6. Evil Plan Zero

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Five: Evil Plan Zero

Back the Krusty Ed 2, the evil Brain sees the frozen Eddy.

Brain: Ding-a-ling! Hey there, old buddy. Freeze!(chuckles, then hops on Eddy's frozen hair) One secret formula to go, please. Don't worry yourself, I'll get it.

Then, we hear some clanking and clinking in the background.

Brain: I would love to hang around, but I've got Eddy Patties to make...over at the Pellet Bucket. Plan Zero, I love ya!(leaves with formula)

As we hear Brain laugh evilly, Eddy drops a small frozen tear onto the ground. We see Lazlo and Billy driving in the Burger-Mobile until they stopped at a small oil station. There were two little boys wearing overalls. They were Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron.

Lazlo Billy: _**Oh, I'm a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**You're a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**We're all Silly Strawberries!**_

_**Silly, silly, silly, silly, YEAH!**_

Lazlo:(honks horn) Fill her up, please.

Jimmy: What will it be fellas- - mustard or ketchup?

Then, the two slapped their knees and laughed insanely while Lazlo and Billy stared.

Billy: Are they laughing at us?

Lazlo: No, Billy, they're laughing NEXT to us.

Jimmy: Where are you two dumb kids heading anyway?

Billy: Kids?!

Lazlo: Now, Billy. For your information, we aren't kids, we are men. And we're on our way to Clam Town to get King Grim's scythe back.

Jimmy Timmy: Clam Town?!

Timmy: Ain't that the place with the killer robot ghost?

Lazlo: That's right.

Jimmy: Timmy, take your hat off in respect...respect for the dead!

The two slapped their knees and laughed again.

Jimmy: You two wouldn't last TWO seconds over the country line!

Lazlo; Oh Yeah?!

Then, Lazlo and Billy drove past the country line until they bumped into a tall gray-skinned boy who was Francis.

Francis: Alright, fellas, get out of the car.

Then, Lazlo and Billy took their stuff out and Francis hijacked the car and drove off.

Lazlo: How many seconds was that?

Timmy:(checks watch) 12.

Lazlo Billy: IN YOUR FACE!

Then, they laughed again and slapped their knees as Timmy and Jimmy stared at them.

Billy:(blows airhorn) Who's the kid?!

Timmy: They're dead.

Then, Lazlo and Billy walked away down the country, continuing their mission.

Back in Toon Bottom, there was a long line in front of the Pellet Bucket.

Dib: Dib Membrane here with an incredible new flash. The Brain is selling Eddy Patties at the Pellet Bucket. How is this possible, you say? Let's find out.(disappeared)

Inside, we see toons eating Eddy Patties and some toons waiting in line.

Brain:(microphone) Step right up! Buy spend of Eddy Patties! Plend for everyone!

Dib:(reappeared) Excuse me, Brain. Dib Membrane, Toon Bottom News. Can I get a minute?

Brain:(tosses microphone) Anything for you, Dib.

Dib: Toon everywhere want to know, how did you get the Eddy Patties?

Brain: Well, Dib, before my dear friend Eddy was frozen by King Grim...(pretends to cry)..I'm sorry... He confided in me a secret wish: "Sell the Eddy Patty in my absence at the Pellet Bucket" he said. "Don't let the flame die out!"(cries then, normal) By the way, you get a free Bucket helmet for every purchase! Here ya go, Dib.(places bucket helmet on Dib)

Dib: Thanks. (walks away)

Brain: Free Bucket helmets for all!(pulls rope)

Then, a bunch of Bucket helmets poured onto the floor. Toons started putting out the helmets. Then, Brain slid through the kitchen and into the lab.

Brain: YES! Dexter, I haven't felt this good since you agreed to be my assistant!

Dexter: I never agreed.

Brain: Evil Plan Zero is working perfectly! Nothing can stop me now!

Dexter: Nothing except for Lazlo and his big-nosed friend.(picture on screen) My sensors believe that they're heading for the scythe. If they make it back, Grim might find handprints. Tiny handprints.(Brain looks at hands) Stubby, tiny handprints.

Brain: Plan Zero's way ahead of you, man. I've hired someone to take care of those two. HE'S A EVIL COLD-BLOODED MONSTER!

We see a short 10-year-old with blond hair and was wearing a leather-jacket with the words "NUMBUH FRQU" on it and also had leather boots, riding a motorcycle. He stopped by the gas station.

Numbuh 4:(picks up seed and removes sunglasses) Seseme seed.

Timmy: Hey, guy! Does that hat take 10-gallons?

As Jimmy and Timmy laughed and slapped their knees, Wallaby tore off both of their lips. Then, he drove off, searching for his target.

**End Of Chapter Five...**

Excuse me, dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl and yellowhearts. Any change could I uses your characters to make a cameo? It would really be nice.

-Bugsplee


	7. The Villain Tug

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Six: The Villain Tug

Our story continues in the dusty, far-out desert where our heroes continued their adventure.

Lazlo:(tired) Woo.

Billy:(tired) Going on.

Lazlo: Yeah.

Billy: Gotta get that scythe.

Lazlo: Whho.

Billy: Whoo.

Lazlo: Whoo.

Billy: Alright.(drops airhorn)

Lazlo: Victory.

Billy: Are we there yet?

Lazlo: We must be close by now.(looks up) Billy, look!

We see a big sign that said " Clam Town: Only Five Days Away".

Lazlo: We're doing great! Clam Town's only five days away!

Then, the wind blew some reef, revealing words said "By Car".

Billy: By car.

Lazlo:(sighs) I wish we had our car.

Billy: Lazlo, look!(points to Burger-Mobile) Our car!

Both:(cutey faces) AH.

Then, the two race over to the Burger-Mobile.

Lazlo:(gasps) The key!

Billy: Where do you think it is?

Then, a toon was flinged from a nearby bar called "The Villain Tug" and fell near the two.

Toon:(moans in pain)

Lazlo and Billy slowly looked through the window of the Villain Tug. There were tons of villains, eating nails, punching each other. and drinking. We zoom in on Francis where the key was showing from his back pocket.

Lazlo: Look, Billy, it's the key! But how are we going to get at it?

Billy: I know, we go in and ask nicely for it back.

Villain 1: What are you looking at?!

Then, we hear sounds of fighting.

Lazlo: Billy, that's a terrible idea.

Billy: Sorry.

Lazlo: Hmm...I've got it. I'll be the ditraction and you get the key.

Billy: Wait! I want to be the ditraction!

Lazlo: Uh, okay. It really doesn't matter who gets to be the ditraction.

Billy walked into the bar, looking all tough while Lazlo sneaked inside. The boy stood in the middle of the bar.

Billy: Can I have everyone's attention?

Then, all of the villains, even the ones that were knocked out, surrounded Billy.

Billy: I have to use the bathroom.

Francis: It's..uh...right over there.

Francis spots Lazlo, attemping to take the key from him.

Lazlo:(touches) Stupid contacts. Oh, here it is! I better wash it off.(runs off)

In the bathroom...

Lazlo: Billy, you call that a ditraction?!

Billy: I had to go the bathroom.

Lazlo: Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing.

When Lazlo pushed the soap dispaner, dozen of bubbles floated around the room.

Lazlo: Billy, check it out!

Billy: Wow!

Both: Hooray! Bubble party!

Soon, more bubbles came and the two started dancing gleefully.

Lazlo:(babbles)

Billy: Huh-huh. Huh-huh.

Lazlo:(babbles)

Billy: Huh-huh. Huh-huh.

Then, they started playing with the bubbles with cute, little faces, unknown to the one bubble that floated out the bathroom.

Mr. Sin: HEY! WHO BLEW THIS BUBBLE?!

Lazlo Billy:(looks at each other)

Mr. Sin: We all know the rule about blowing bubbles!(snaps fingers)

Villains: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied villain in the bar.

Mr. Sin: That's right! So who blew it?

Then, Lazlo and Billy quickly popped all of the bubbles.

Mr. Sin: So...nobody knows?

Villain 2: Maybe it was- -

Mr. Sin: Shut up!(toss chair at Villain)

As the villains talked, Lazlo and Billy quickly tip-toes towards the door.

Mr. Sin: Somebody in here ain't a real man!(spots Lazlo and Billy)YOU! We're on a baby hunt! And don't think we don't know how to weed them out. NOW EVERYBODY LINE UP!

Then, Lazlo, Billy and the villains lined up in front of Mr. Sin.

Mr. Sin: DJ, time for the test!

The DJ puts on a record, which was a familiar song.

Mr. Sin: No baby can resist singing along to this.

Billy:(whispers) Lazlo, it's the _Silly Strawberry_ theme song.

Lazlo: I know.

_**Oh, I'm a Silly Strawberry**_

_**You're a Silly Strawberry**_

_**We're all Silly Strawberry**_

_**Silly, silly, silly, silly, silly, YEAH!**_

Mr. Sin walks down the line, searching for the bubble-blowing baby.

Villain 2:(coughs)

Mr. Sin: It was you! You're the baby!

Villain 2: No! I just coughed, I swear!

Mr. Sin:(gives the eye sign and walks off)

We see Lazlo and Billy, sweating and turning red, trying to hold in their silliness.

Lazlo:(struggling) Don't...sing along, Bily.

Billy: I'm trying. Trying so hard.

Mr. Sin stops at our heroes.

Mr. Sin: _I'm a Silly Strawberry. You're a Silly Strawberry. We're all Silly Strawberries._

Just as the two were about to sing, someone said...

Voices: Silly, silly, silly, silly, YEAH!

It was an attached Phil and Lil.

Mr. Sin:(chuckles) Well, well. Which one of you babies was it?!

Phil Lil: It was he/r! I've never even eaten at Silly Strawberry, YEAH!(covers mouths)

Mr. Sin: Looks like we got ourselves a DOUBLE baby!

The villains cracked their knuckles and started beating up Phil and Lil while Lazlo and Billy sneaked from the bar.

Lazlo: Man, that was a close call.

Billy: Guess what I got!(pulls out key)

Lazlo: The key! Shh.

The two hopped into the Burger-Mobile and drove off into the night.

**End Of Chapter Six...**

By the way, Mr. Sin belonged to tomboyishgirl.

-Bugsplee


	8. All Hail the Brain!

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Seven: All Hail The Brain!

Back in Toon Bottom, we zoom in on Lumpus' house.

Lumpus:(pops out of the window) Too bad that Lazlo's not here to enjoy Lazlo not being here.

Then, Lumpus came out on a reclinicer bike and rode off into the city. He noticed a fellow toon wearing a Bucket helmet.

Cosmo: Mornin'.

Lumpus: Some people have no taste in headgear.

Lumpus spots other toons(wearing buckets) who were cooing for a baby(who was also wearing a bucket).

Baby:(coos)

Lumpus: Babies, too?

The moose continued with his stroll and stops a girl in a car.

Lumpus: Excuse me, miss. Where is everyone getting that horrible headwear?

LuckyGirl777: Who said that?

Lumpus: Down here.

LuckyGirl777: Well, I got mine at the Pellet Bucket. The Brain's selling them free with each Eddy Patty.

Lumpus: Pellet Bucket? Free? Eddy Patty? Brain? Giving? With?

We zoom inside of the Pellet Bucket where more toons with bucket helmets came out.

Lumpus: So, you're selling Eddy Patties, eh, Brain?

Brain: That's right, Lumpus. And there's a free bucket helmet with every purchase. Care for one?

Lumpus: No. You may have hoodwinked everyone in this backwater town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio.

Brain: What's that suppose to mean?

Lumpus: That means you set up Mr. Eddy. You stole the scythe so Grim would freeze him and you would get your tiny paws on the formula. It was you all along! But you made one fatal mistake! You messed with MY paycheck! And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, King Grim!

Brain: We see about that, Inspector Looselips!(presses button)

Dexter: Mind Control fully functional.

Lumpus: Huh?

Then, a huge annenna grew from the top of the top of the restaurant. Suddently, annennas grew from the toons' bucket helmets and covered their faces. Then, they rose up.

Toons:(droning) All hail the Brain.

Lumpus: What's going on here?

Toons: All hail the Brain.

Brain:(puts on microphone) Seize him, slaves!

The toons turn towards Lumpus.

Lumpus: Ahh! I'm getting out of here!

The moose ran towards the door, but more brainwashed toons blocked the door. Lumpus was trapped into a corner where the toons surrounded him.

Lumpus: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Brain:(laughs evilly) Who can stop me now? WHO?!

Then, we see Lazlo and Billy driving the Burger-Mobile, laughing.

Lazlo: Oh, Billy, do that again!

Billy: Okay.(mocking Mr. Sin)"We're on a baby hunt! And don't think we don't know how to WEED them out!"

Lazlo: WHOO!(laughs)

The two drove unknowing into a valley full of skulls and bones of other toons.

Lazlo: "Weed them out".(laughs)

Billy:(laughs)

Lazlo:(babbles) Whoa. The road's getting kind of bumpy here.

Billy: You know, Lazlo, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this.

Lazlo: What's that, Billy?

Billy: A bubble-blowing double baby doesn't belong out here...in man's country.

Lazlo: Yeah. Wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us the bubble-blowing double baby?

Both:(gives off weird-out looks)

Billy: Hey, look, free ice cream!

Then, the two stopped at a ice cream stop in the middle of a field of bones.

Lazlo: Oh, boy!(hops out of car)

Lazlo stupidly runs into the field of bones, giggling.

Billy:(looks at skull) How you doing? Wait a minute. Wait a minute! LAZLO!

Lazlo:(turns around) Huh?

Billy: Make mine a vanilla!

Lazlo: Got ya cover. Two, please.

Old Lady: Certainly. You kids enjoy.

Lazlo: Yeah, we're men, lady. Okay, Billy, let's- -

Then, Lazlo's hands were glued onto the ice cream bowl.

Lazlo: You can let go now. I said, let go, please.(pulls bowl) Ew. What is this?

As the monkey continued to pull away, a rumbling started.

_**RUMBLE!**_

The stand fell apart, revealing that the old lady was stuck to the ground.

Lazlo: What kind of old lady are you?

The old lady's hair and glasses fell off of her.

Lazlo: Ew! Huh?

Then, long, sharp teeth grew from the ground and a big eye popped up.

Lazlo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

The ground rose off the floor, revealing it to be...a giant frogfish!!

_**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!**_

Lazlo: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Billy:(looking through car mirror) Whoa.

The creature was about to close its mouth when Lazlo bit off the old lady's arm, bumped off a tooth and fell into the car.

Billy: Did you get the ice cream?

_**RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!**_

Lazlo: Step on, Billy!

The boy pressed the petal and drove away from the monster who chasing them.

Lazlo Billy: AAHH!

**End Of Chapter Seven...**


	9. Just Kids

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Eight: Just Kids

Our story continues when the evil Numbuh 4 drives by the Villain Tug. He sees a footprint with a bubble puddle in it. He grabs a hand-full of the stuff and blows a bubble. We see Lazlo and Billy on the bubbles like it was a recording.

Mr. Sin: HEY! You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around about blowing bubbles!(snaps fingers)

Villains: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by- -

Then, Numbuh 4 punches Mr. Sin so hard that he flew into the bar and made it sink. As the villains stared in awe, Wallaby drove off.

Meanwhile, our heroes were screaming in fear as they were being chased by the evil frogfish.

Both: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!**_

Old Lady: Come on, kiddies. Have some ice cream!

Both: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Old Lady: I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers!

Then, a white rabbit with a red nose came out.

Whiskers: Hi!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Lazlo: Jump for it, Billy!

The two hopped out the car which was eaten by the frogfish. Then, a even more villainous monster came up and eat the frog fish. Lazlo and Billy stared in awe.

Lazlo: Well, we lost our car again.

Billy: Forget the car, where's the road? Road. Road. Road. Road. Road. R- - Sorry.

Lazlo: There's the road! On the other side of this...deep...dark...dangerous...

Billy: Hazardous.

Lazlo:...hazardous...

Billy: Monster-infected.

Lazlo: Yeah, monster-infected...trench.

Billy: Hey, Lazlo. Here's a way down.

We see a pair of scary-looking stairs.

Billy: Well, we're not gonna get the scythe standing here. On to Clam Town!

When Billy stepped on the first step, a monster roared. Then, he starts playing with it.

Billy:(chuckles) Hey, look, it's making noise! Lazlo?

Billy sees Lazlo walking in the opposite direction.

Billy: Where ya going?

Lazlo: I'm going home, Billy.

Billy: What about Mr. Eddy?

Lazlo: What about us? We'll never survive in that trench! You said it yourself, this is man's country and let's face it, Billy, we're...kids.

Billy: We're not kids!

Lazlo: OPEN YOUR EYES, BILLY! We blow bubbles, we eat ice cream and we even worship a dancing strawberry, for fruit's sakes! We don't belong out here!

Billy: We do not worship him.

Lazlo:(pulls Billy's pants down) Billy, you've been wearing Silly Strawberry underpants for three year straight! What you call that?

Billy: Worship. Ohh, Lazlo, you're right! We are kids!(cries then, falls down)

Lazlo: Pull your pants up, Billy. We're going home.

Bubbles: But, you can't home!

Bubbles appeared riding on her dad's coach.

Lazlo: Bubbles!

Billy: Bubbles?!(quickly pulls up pants) Huh?

Lazlo: How much did you hear?

Bubbles: I heard enough.

Billy: Did you see my underwear?

Bubbles: No, Billy.

Billy:(grips pants) Did you want to?

Bubbles: Look, guys, you may be kids, but you're the only ones to get that scythe.

Lazlo: What do you mean "the only ones"?

Bubbles: Things have gone a lot worst in Toon Bottom, or should I say "Brainitopia".

The Powerpuff pulled out a clam, revealing the entire town transformed into Brain's version. There were giant statues of Brain and all of the toons(including LuckyGirl777) being his mind-controlled slaves.

Toons:(droning) All hail the Brain.

Brain:(using whip) No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna built itself! Move faster!

Lazlo: Oh, my gosh! The Brain has turned everyone we know into slaves. Lumpus...

We see Lumpus(wearing bucket helmet) fanning the Brain.

Lazlo:...Patsy...

We see Patsy running on a huge hamster wheel.

Lazlo:...Ms. Fowl...

We see Ms. Fowl mining on rocks.

Lazlo:(gasps) Even Courage!

We see Courage pulling a huge rock.

Courage:(droning) All hail the Brain.

Lazlo: Can your father do something?

Bubbles: My dad's too distracted with his beard to do anything.

Edd has a spray can called "Beard-Be-Gone" and started shaking it.

Grim: Squire, will you hurry?(gets sprayed in eyes) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Bubbles: So you see, you can't quit. The fate of Toon Bottom rests in your hands!

Lazlo: But- -But we're just- -

Bubbles: Hey, it doesn't matter if you're kids. And whats so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule! You don't need to be a man to do it. You just gotta believe in yourself. You just gotta believe!(flies up)

Lazlo: I believe.

Bubbles: That's the spirit.

Lazlo: I believe...that everybody I know is a goner!

Then, Lazlo and Billy started sobbing.

Bubbles: Come on, guys.

The two were still crying and banging their heads into the ground.

Bubbles: Guys.

Lazlo and Billy were running around and crying.

Bubbles: Guys?

Then, Lazlo and Billy started spraying their tears into each other mouths.

Bubbles: Eww!

(Note: My most favorite part of the movie)

Narrator: Meanwhile...

Numbuh 4 drove through the field of bones and crushed a skull in his fist. He laughed evilly while a crossbone appeared on the road. Back with our heroes, we see Lazlo and Billy sucking their thumbs and rolling in their puddle of tears.

Bubbles: Oh, boy. Hmm...think, Bubbles, think.(gasps) Well, I guess you're right.

Lazlo Billy:(look up)

Bubbles: A couple of kids could never survive this journey.

Lazlo Billy:(looks at each other, then resumes crying)

Bubbles: That's why I'll have to turn you into men.

Then, the two hopped up.

Lazlo: You can do that? How?

Bubbles: With my superpowers.

Lazlo: Did you hear that, Billy? Bubbles will use her superpowers to turn us into men!

Both: HOORAY! We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men!

Bubbles: Good, now let's get started. Close your eyes.(Lazlo Billy closes their eyes)

Lazlo: Are we men yet?

Bubbles: Not yet. Now spin around three times.

Lazlo: I think it's working.

Bubbles:(pulls out two seaweed) Now with my superpowers and my finger-less hands...

Billy:(goofy laughs)

Bubbles: I command you to turn into men!

We see Lazlo and Billy with seaweed mustaches.

Lazlo: Huh. I don't feel any- - Oh, my gosh, Billy, you have a mustache!

Billy: So do you!

Our heroes touched their mustaches and gazed gleefully.

Bubbles: So now that you're men, can you make it to Clam Town?

The two were acting silly and rubbing their mustaches.

Bubbles: I said, now that you're men, can you make to Clam Town?

Both: HECK YEAH!

Bubbles: Are men afraid of anything?

Both: HECK NO!

Bubbles: And why?

Both: 'Cause we're INVINCIBLE!!

Lazlo and Billy ran and jumped down into the trench.

Bubbles: I didn't said that!

**End of Chapter Eight...**

The "Man" song is NEXT! Stay tuned!

-Bugsplee


	10. Men

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Nine: Men

Last time, we saw our heroes falling into the trench, thinking that they're men.

Lazlo: Yeah!

Billy: Yeah!

Lazlo: Yeah!

Billy: Yeah!

Lazlo: Yeah!

Billy: Yeah!

Lazlo: Yeah!

Billy: Ah-ha!

Both:(hugged) Yeah!

Billy: Woo.

Lazlo: Yeah. Yeah.(looks down) Uhh, Billy?

Billy: Yes, buddy?

Lazlo: Why did we jump off the cliff instead of taking the stairs?

Billy: Because...uhh...hmmm...

The two looked down, seeing that they were getting closer to the ground. Lazlo and Billy hugged and screamed in horror. A random branch catches the boys and lowers them onto the ground, unharmed.

Billy: AAAHHH! AAAAHHH!

Lazlo: Billy!

Billy: Huh? Are we dead?

Lazlo: No, far from it, my friend. We're safe and sound at the bottom of this trench.

We see evil-looking monsters in the background of a misty fog.

Billy: The mustaches worked!

Lazlo: Do you know what this means? We ARE invincible!

As marching band music came on, the two marched on.

Lazlo Billy: _**Now that we're men**_

_**we can do anything**_

_**Now that we're men**_

_**We are invincible**_

_**Now that we're men**_

_**We go to Clam Town**_

_**Get the scythe, save the town and Mr. Eddy**_

_**Now that we're men**_

_**We have facial hair**_

_**Now that we're men**_

_**I changed my underwear**_

_**Now that we're men**_

_**We're got a manly flair**_

_**We got the stuff**_

_**We're tough enough to save the day**_

_**We never had a chance when we were kids**_

_**NO**_

_**NO**_

_**NO**_

_**But take a look at what the Princess had did**_

_**Ha**_

_**Ha**_

_**Ha**_

Then, a road monster lifted the boys and were about to eat until Lazlo and Billy started slapping their knees. The boys slapped in a cool-looking way.

Billy:(slapping)

Lazlo: Yeah, go, Billy.

More monsters watched them.

Lazlo:(slapping)

Billy:(slapping) Uh-huh!

Lazlo: Oh yeah.

Billy: Yeah, go, Lazlo.

Both:(stops) Yeah!

Monsters: HOORAY! _**Now that they're men**_

_**We can't bother them**_

_**Now that they're men**_

_**They have become our friends**_

_**Now that they're men**_

_**There'll be a happy end**_

_**They'll pass the test**_

_**And finish the quest for the scythe**_

_**They'll pass the test**_

_**SLAP! SLAP!**_

_**And finish the quest**_

_**SLAP! SLAP!**_

_**They'll pass the test**_

_**And finish the quest for the scythe!**_

Lazlo, Billy and the monsters cheered when they got to the end of the trench.

Lazlo: We did it, Billy! Clam Town's dead ahead! We made it passed everything even the gross and digesting monsters!

Monster: Huh?!(moans sadly and walks away)

Lazlo: Not you guys! You guys are awesome! Well, Billy, we should be there in one more verse.

Both: _**Now that we're- -**_

Voice: Finally.

It was Numbuh 4, finally meeting them.

**End Of Chapter Nine...**

Thus ending the shortest chapter of the entire story!

-Bugsplee


	11. Bigger Boot

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Ten: Bigger Boot

Our story continues when Lazlo and Billy finally encounter the villainous Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4: Got ya right where I want you.

Lazlo: Uh, can I help you with something, sir?

Numbuh 4: Name's Numbuh 4. I've been hired to kill you.

Lazlo: You're gonna...kill us?

The two looked at each other and laughed insanely with Numbuh 4 not amused.

Both:(sighs)

Lazlo: Listen, son, you've caught me in a good mood today, so we'll let you go with a warning. Step aside and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of your mustaches.

Numbuh 4: You mean these?

Then, the blond boy tore off Lazlo's and Billy's seaweed mustaches off of their faces.

Both: Wha...?

Numbuh 4: I thought you guys had a piece of salad stuck on your lips from lunchtime.

Then, Numbuh 4 flinged the mustaches into the ground in slow motion.

Lazlo: They were fake?

Numbuh 4: DUH! OF COURSE THEY WERE FAKE! This is what a real mustache looks like.

Wallaby revealed his long brown mustache.

(Note: Sorry. I liked the mustache part too.)

Billy: Is he a Powerpuff?

Numbuh 4: Now, enough gab.

The blond boy walked towards Lazlo and Billy who were shaking in fear.

Lazlo: What are you gonna do to us?

Numbuh 4: That Brain guy was very specific.

Lazlo: Brain?

Numbuh 4: For some reason, he wanted me to stomp on you.

Billy: Stomp on us?

Numbuh 4: Yeah, that way you'll never know that HE stole the scythe!

The two looked at each other.

Numbuh 4: Maybe I said too much.

Then, huge and long spikes grew from Numbuh 4's shoes and rose one foot over Billy and Lazlo.

Billy: That's a big boot.

Numbuh 4: Don't worry. This will hurt...a lot!(laughs evilly) I love this job!

Suddently, a bigger boot smashes Numbuh 4.

Billy: BIGGER BOOT!

Lazlo: Wait, Billy, this bigger boot saved our lives!

Billy: YAY!

Both: Thank you, stranger.

We zoom up to see a huge person in a techno suit.

Lazlo: Uhh, stranger?

The figure looks down, revealing himself as Skulker.

Lazlo: IT'S THE ROBOT GHOST! RUN!

Our heroes ran away while Skulker slowly stomps after them. His steps stomps the ground, shaking up the boys. Then, the evil Skulker grabs the boys in his fist.

Both: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Lazlo: Help!

Billy: Help us!

Skulker(with Lazlo and Billy) slowly stomps away into the sea.

**End Of Chapter Ten...**

Curses! Another short chapter.

-Bugsplee


	12. Clam Town

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Eleven: Clam Town

The screen opens up to Lazlo and Billy sleeping on a bunch of small colored rocks.

Lazlo:(wakes up) Huh?

Billy:(wakes up) Are we dead?

Lazlo: I don't think so.(picks up rocks) Artificially colored rocks?

Billy:(eats rock)

Lazlo: I don't know where we are- -(bumps into something) What is this?

Billy:(taps wall) It's some kind of wall of psychic energy.

Lazlo: No, Billy, it's a giant glass bowl.

We zoom out, revealing that Lazlo and Billy were in a fishbowl.

Lazlo: Hey, there's some toon folks!

Billy: HELP US OUT HERE!

Lazlo: YOU GUYS! LITTLE HELP HERE! WE'RE STUCK IN THIS- -(looks out) Wait a minute.

We see action figures of various cartoons.

Lazlo: Those toons are...dead.

The two shook in fear as the evil Skulker appeared.

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then, the two ran around the bowl, bumping into the bowl while Skulker laughed and walked away.

Lazlo: What's he gonna do to us?

The robot ghost pulled out a red and rusty toolbox.

Lazlo: Oh no! He's going for his evil tools of evil!

Skulker searches through the toolbox and pulled a old molding box, a can of paint and google eyes.

Lazlo: A Molding box? Google Eyes? Paint?

Both:(whimpers in fear)

Skulker places a dry-up figure of Tomboyishgirl and places her on the molding box and paints her and places google eyes on her.

Lazlo: He's making a humorous diorama of...

The robot ghost reveals Tomboyishgirl with a robot figure.

Lazlo: "Tomboyishgirl Hearts Bender"! Billy, he's killing toons and turning them into smelly action figures! And I think we're next!

Billy:(being lifted) You think so?

Lazlo: BILLY, NO!(being lifted)

As the boys screamed, Skulker places them on a drawing board, which a lamp beamed on them.

Lazlo:(weak) The heat is so intense from this lamp that I can't move.

Billy:(weak) Tell me about it.

Skulker laughs evilly as he grabs a magazine and goes into the bathroom.

Lazlo: This doesn't look too good, Billy.

Billy: You mean we're gonna _get the scythe, save the town and Mr.Eddy?_

Lazlo: I don't think we can save ourselves, buddy.(hand snaps off)

Billy:(places hand back on backwards)

Lazlo: Thanks.

Billy: Don't mention it.

Lazlo: I guess what everybody said about us is true.

Billy: You mean that we're sexy?

Lazlo: No. That we're just kids. A couple of kids in way over our heads. We were doomed from the start. I mean look as us, we didn't even come close to the scythe. We let everybody down. We failed.

Billy: Clam Town.

Lazlo: Yeah, we never made it to Clam Town.

Billy: Clam Town.

Lazlo: Exactly, buddy. The place we never got to.

Billy: Clam Town.

Lazlo: Okay, now you're starting to bum me out, Billy.

Billy: No, look at the sign!

The boy points to a clam-shaped sign.

Billy: "Clam Town. Marine Toys and Figures."

Lazlo: Clam Town's a toy shop? But, if this is Clam Town, then where the- -

We zoom out, seeing King Grim's scythe on a pillow on sale.

Both: SCYTHE!

Lazlo: Grim's scythe! This IS Clam town. Billy, we did make it.

Billy: Yeah, I guess we did.

Lazlo:(sniffs) We did alright for a couple of goofballs.

Then, the two smiled happily as a big tears rolled down their faces.

Lazlo: _**I'm a Silly Strawberry!**_

Both: _**You're a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**We're all Silly Strawberry!**_

Their tears formed a little heart.

_**Silly, silly, silly, silly, yeah.**_

Soon, the heat dryed up Lazlo and Billy into action figures. The camera zooms out of the movie screen, seeing the pirates from the beginning crying their eyes out.

Captain: That's the end of Lazlo! Come here, you!(cries with pirate)

Parrot:(crows) Shup up and look at the screen!

Captain: Arrg! The bird's right! It be the tear of the Silly Strawberries!

The tear rolled off the table and along the lamp cord and into the outlit which shorten it out. The smoke from the outlit rose to the water sprinker which caused it to go off. The water got onto our heroes which relieved them.

Lazlo: Hey, we're alive!

The people and pirates cheered as Lazlo and Billy wet themselves with the water.

Lazlo: Let's go get that scythe!

Billy: Right!

The two hopped on each side of the scythe.

Lazlo: On three, Billy. One, two, three!(being lifted) Hey, it's lighter than I thought. Whoa!

It was revealed that Skulker grabbed the scythe with Lazlo and Billy hanging on it.

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Skulker:(growls)

Suddently, the entire shop and all of the action figures were shaking.

All: Huh?

The water started relieved all of the toons even DannyFanGirl, Yellowhearts and Ranger24 started playing the Mexican Hat dance while all of the other toons looked at the robot ghost angry.

Toons:(growls)

A small girl named Krystal Canfield tapped Skulker's shoulder. The ghost turned around, seeing that the girl was holding google eyes and the paint.

Skulker: Uh oh.

Then, Krystal blasted Skulker with the paint, causing him to fall down. The toons(including Krystal) started beating up the robot ghost as the Mexican music continued.

**End Of Chapter Eleven...**

See, Luckygirl777! I knew Krystal would be a star too!

-Bugsplee


	13. The Phantom

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Twelve: The Phantom

Our story continues when Lazlo and Billy(carrying the scythe) are splashed out the toy store.

Lazlo: Come on, Billy!

The two hopped onto the beach.

Lazlo: Let's get back to Toon Bottom!(places scythe down) Do you still have that bag of winds?

Billy:(reveals blob in pants) I sure do.

Both:(laughs)

Billy:(pulls out real bag while blob remaining) Here ya go.

Lazlo:(stared)

Billy: What?

Lazlo: Nothing. Nothing at all.(pulls out list) Okay, let's go over the instructions. Let's see, it said here, "Step One: Point Bag Away From Home."

Billy:(points bag away) Okay.

Lazlo: "Step Two: Plant Feet Firmly On Ground".

Billy:(plants feet) Right.

Lazlo: "Step Three: Remove string from bag, releasing the winds."

Billy:(removes string) Check.

Then, the bag flew off.

Billy:(looks around)

Lazlo: Well, that seems simple enough. "Point bag away from home, plant feet on the ground and pull string, releasing the winds". Alright let's do it for real!

Billy: Uhh, Lazlo?(points)

The bag flew around and off towards the sea. The two gasped and chased after the bag, only for it to fly into the middle of the ocean.

Lazlo: Oh no. How are we suppose to get to Toon Bottom now?

Voice: I can take you there.

It was Danny Phantom running into the scene with a lifeguard floaty thingy.

Lazlo: Who are you?

Danny: I'm Danny Phantom.

Both: HOORAY!

The two stared at Danny for a moment.

Lazlo: So, where's your boat?

Danny: Boat?(laughs)

Soon, Danny was swimming into the sea with Lazlo, Billy and the scythe on his back.

Lazlo: Go, Phantom, Go!

Billy: Next stop, Toon Bottom!

Back at the so-called "Braintopia", the Brain arrives at the Krusty Ed 2 where the frozen Eddy still stood.

Brain: Well, Eddy, you know what today is?(hops on Eddy's hand) Sorry about this, calender.(rips off calender)It's March 14th. Wait, that's not right. It should say "The Day That The Ed-Boy Fries"!(laughs evilly)

Outside, King Grim came on his couch.

Brain: Ohh! Guess who's here!

Danny Phanton swim further which knocked off a fisherman off of his boat.

Lazlo: Hooray for Danny! Nothing gonna stop us now!

Billy:(looks back) Huh? Unidentified object off the butt!

Lazlo: It looks like...

The object turned out to be one of Skulker's boots.

Lazlo:...bigger boot. But how?

The boot flips over, revealing a orange goo peeling off. It was actually...

Lazlo: AHH! Numbuh 4!

Numbuh 4:(red-eyed) Did ya miss me?

Edd was playing the drums while King Grim walks into the restaurant where Eddy was centered in front of a target.

Brain: This is the best seat in the house. Alright, Grim, let's get it on!(eats popcorn)

Grim: Eddy, your six-day reprieve is up, and it is time for you to DIE.

Eddy:(dropping frozen tears) Please! I didn't do it!

Grim: Sorry, there is nothing else I can do.

Bubbles: You can give Lazlo and Billy a little more time.

Grim: Except to give Lazlo and Billy a more tim-t-t-t-t- WHAT? Bubbles! Will you butt out! I won't have you stalling this reaping!

Bubbles: Stalling? I'm not stalling.

Grim: Yes, you are.

Bubbles: No, I'm not.

Grim: Yes, you are. You're doing it right now.

Bubbles: I'm stalling?

Grim: Yes!

Bubbles: Stalling?

Grim: Stalling!

Bubbles: Stalling?

Grim: STALLING!

Brain: Oh boy.

Back to our heroes, the villainous Numbuh 4 came towards them.

Numbuh 4:(takes off glasses) Now, where were we?

Lazlo: Billy, run!

Billy: No. I'm tired of running! If we run now, we'll never stop- -

Then, the blond boy smacks Billy to Danny's foot.

Billy: RUN, LAZLO!

Lazlo ran off the leg. The monkey slid off of Danny's butt, missing Numbuh 4's knife attack.

Danny: Take it easy, guys.(sighs)

Numbuh 4 chased Lazlo to the end of Danny's leg.

Billy: SpongeBob, be careful!

Numbuh 4: Come on, kid. Give it up. I always get my man.

Lazlo: NEVER!

Then, Lazlo jumped over to the next in slow motion.

Lazlo: Yeah! I did it!

Numbuh 4: You got guts, kids.

Lazlo:(gasps)

Numbuh 4: Too bad I have to rip them out of you!

Lazlo:(pulls out pink money) Uh, I don't know what the Brain's paying you, but if you let us go I can make it worth your while.

Numbuh:(takes money) It's gonna take a lot more than five- -(looks at money) What is this?

Lazlo: That is five Strawberry monies. Legal tender at any participating Silly Strawberry- -

Then, Numbuh 4 grabbed Lazlo by the collar.

Lazlo:(pulls out bubbles) I've got bubbles. Fun at parties.

The wind blew bubbles straight into Numbuh 4's eyes.

Numbuh 4:(red eyes) MY EYES!

The boy tossed Lazlo away, but was luckfully caught by Billy.

Billy: Got ya!

Lazlo: Thanks, buddy.(sees Numbuh 4's spiked shoe over them) Thanks a lot.

Numbuh 4: THAT'S IT! I'M THOUGH MESSING AROUND! SEE YOU, LOSERS!

The blond boy turned around to see a upcoming lower boat coming.

Numbuh 4: AAAHHHHH!

_**THUD!**_

Danny continued to swim to Toon Bottom with Lazlo, Billy and the scythe still on his back.

Billy: Bye.

Back at the Krusty Ed 2, Bubbles had annoyed her father too far.

Bubbles: So, you think I'm...stalling?

Grim: AAHHHHHH! WHERE AM I, IN INSANELAND! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!(turns to Bubbles) You are to wait in the couch until the reaping is done!

Bubbles:(floats towards door) But, Dad, I- -

Grim: NOW!

The princess flew out the door where Grim locked the door with...a lock.

Bubbles: No, no, no! Lazlo, wherever you are, you better hurry!

**End Of Chapter Twelve...**


	14. Hooray For Lazlo!

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Thirteen: Hooray For Lazlo!

Danny(with the boys and scythe) finally came to the island above Toon Bottom.

Danny: Okay, guys, this is your stop. Toon Bottom directly below.

Lazlo: But we'll never be able to float down in time.

Danny: Who said anything about floating?

Electric Voice: Initiating launch sequence.

The ghost boy rose up and his abs moved seperately, leaving a small space.

Lazlo: Did you see that?

Billy: The control.

Danny:(grabs boy and scythe) All hand on deck.

Danny stuffs the boys and the scythe into the space between his abs. He started strugging as the abs prepared to shot Lazlo and Billy.

Electric Voice: Ten seconds to liftoff. Nine, eight...

Grim: Eddy, the time has come...

Bubbles: No.

Brain: Yes!

Electric Voice:...six, five...

Grim:...for you...

Bubbles: No!

Brain: Yes!

Electric Voice: ...three, two...

Grim:...to fry.

Bubbles: NO!

Brain: YES!

Electric Voice:..one.

Danny shot our heroes down into the sea, heading for the Krusty Ed 2.

Eddy: NO!

The boys crashed through the ceiling. Grim shot at Eddy, but it was reflected off the scythe and beamed up to the surface.

Danny: Ya done good, Phantom. Ya done- -

The blast blasted Danny, leaving him all burned up.

Danny: Ow.

Eddy opened his frozen eyes to see that he wasn't fryed.

Lazlo:(dancing) Hooray! We made it!

Billy:(dancing and laughing)

Then, the frozen Ed-boy hopped along with them, smiling and laughing.

Grim: Me scythe! Me beautiful scythe!(kisses scythe)

Bubbles came into the restaurant.

Bubbles: Lazlo? Billy? (hugs them) I knew you could do it!

Billy:(laughs goofy with a heart)

Then, a slapping came from the villainous Brain.

Brain: Oh yes, well done, _Spazlo_.

Lazlo: Sorry to rain your parade, Brain.

Brain: Oh, don't worry about me. My parade shall be quite dry under my...umbrella!(pulls lever)

All: Umbrella!

Then, a trap door above Grim drops a bucket helmet on his head.

Grim: What da- -!(tries to pull off bucket)

Bubbles: Dad, no!

Brain: Dad, yes!(pushes button)

The annanne appeared on the helmet.

Grim:(droning) All halt the Brain.

Lazlo Billy Bubbles: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then, all of the brainwashed townfolks broke into the Krusty Ed 2, trapping our heroes into the wall with King Grim preparing to fry them with his Bone of Barnacle.

Billy: Lazlo, what happened?

Lazlo: The Brain cheated.

Brain: CHEATED! Hold it, bonehead. Oh, grow up! What, you think this is a game of baseball on the playground? You never had a change to defeat me, fool! And you know why?

Lazlo: Because you cheated?

Brain: No! Not because I cheated! It's because I am a evil genius and you're just a monkey!(laughs) A STUPID MONKEY!

He and the slaves laughed at him.

Lazlo: You're right, Brain. I am just a monkey.

Brain: Of course I'm right. Okay, Reaper, time to reap.

Lazlo: And you know, I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes and 27-and-a-half seconds. And if I learned anything from this, it's that you are who you are.

Brain: That's right. Okay, Reaper- -

Lazlo: And no amount of superpowers...

Bubbles:(looks down)

Lazlo:...or managerial promotion...

Eddy:(stared)

Lazlo:...or some other third thing can make me what I really am inside: a kid.

Brain: Okay, that's great. Now, get back against the wall.

Lazlo:(on microphone) But that's okay!

Brain: What going on?

Lazlo: Because I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do! I made it to Clam Town, and I beat the Robot Ghost, and I rode the Phantom and I brought the scythe back!

Brain:(runs over) Alright, we get the point.

Lazlo: So, yeah, I'm a kid. And I'm also a goofball, and a wingnut and a Knucklehead McSpazamtron!

Then, smoke and multicolored lights appeared behind Lazlo.

Brain: What?(coughs) What's going on?

Lazlo: But most of all, I'm...

Brain: Okay, settle down.

Lazlo: I'm...

Brain: Take it easy.

Lazlo: I'm...

Brain: What the scallop!

Lazlo: _**I'm a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**ROCK!**_

The force blasted the Brain into the wall.

Lazlo: _**You're a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**ROCK!**_

_**We're all Silly Strawberries!**_

_**ROCK!**_

_**Silly, silly, silly, silly**_

_**ROCK!**_

_**Put your toys away**_

_**Well, all I gotta say **_

_**When you tell me not to play**_

_**I say no way**_

_**NO WAY!**_

_**No, no freakin' way!**_

_**I'm a kid, you say**_

_**When you say I'm a kid**_

_**I say, "Say it again"**_

_**And then I say thanks**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**Thank you very much!**_

_**So if you're thinking**_

_**That you'd like to be like me**_

_**Go ahead and try**_

_**The kid inside**_

_**Will set you free!**_

_**Hama-la, baby-la, zeebilay, boobilay**_

_**Hama-la, baby-la, zeebilay, bop!**_

_**I'm a Silly Strawberry!**_

_**ROCK!**_

The Brain popped out of the hole.

Brain:(moans) What's happening?(sees Lazlo) Huh!

We see Lazlo dancing in the middle of the room.

Brain: His dance moves are impressing, but, I'm in control!(pulls on microphone) Seize them!

The slaves surround Lazlo as he continues to sing.

_**BLAST!**_

As the smoke cleared, we see Lazlo in a wizard outfit with high-heeled shoes, playing a electric guitar. Then, he magically rose up to the ceiling where the Brain and the frozen Eddy watched him.

Billy: Whoo!

Lazlo played the guitar as he started sweating hard. Then, a laser beam blasted from the guitar, destroying a bucket helmet for a fellow toon.

LuckyGirl777: I'm free! I've been freed!

Brain: What?

Then, Lazlo started blasting the bucket helmets off the toons.

Brain: No!

The monkey continued to rock on and free the toons.

Toons: Yeah!

Lazlo spun around and around, blasting faster and freeing the other toons.

Brain: MY PRECIOUS HELMETS!

Lumpus: Ha!

Ms. Fowl: Oh my.

Patsy: Hee-ya!

Courage: Yes!

Lazlo blasted the anneanne, freeing the toons from the outside.

Toons: YAY!

The toons cheered as if they were at a rock concert.

Brain: His chops are too righteous! The helemts cannot handle this level of rock-n-roll! DEXTER, DO SOMETHING! Dexter?

We see Dexter doing the mose pit with the toons.

Dexter: YEAH!

Brain:(growls) That's it! Grim, I command you to- -

Then, Lazlo blasted Grim's helmet off of him.

Bubbles:(hands over scythe) Here ya go, Dad.

Brain: I better get out of here.

The mouse hops to the door, preparing to escape until the toons outside blocked the way.

Otis: Look, it's the wizard that saved us!

Brain: Out of my way, fools!

Then, the toons ran over the Brain, smashing him.

Brain: Ow! OW! AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**End Of Chapter Thirteen...**

Next is the last and final chapter.

-Bugsplee


	15. The Best Day Ever!

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Chapter Fourteen: The Best Day Ever

The screen opens up to a smashed-up Brain with footprints on him.

Brain: Come on, I was just kidding!

A police officer scoops up the mouse with shovel.

Brain: Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you?

The cop tosses him into a small car marked "Institution For The Criminally Tiny".

Brain: With the helmets and the big monuments...(chuckles).. wasn't that hilarious, everybody?(car drove off) I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!

Grim: Well, Bubbles, I have to admit, you were right. Your compassion for these carttons proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved scythe. I believe you'll make a great ruler of the toon world someday. Now, let's go home.

Bubbles: Dad, haven't you forgotten something?

Grim: Oh, right.(turns to Eddy) Eddy, I forgot to unfreeze you.

The king blasts the boy with his scythe, turning him into a crab.

Eddy: What the..!

Grim: Oops. I guess I accidently set my scythe to "Real Crab" ending.

Grim tried again and turned Eddy back to normal and unfrozen.

Eddy: Yay!

Grim: Oh, I'm sorry for falsely freezing you, Ed-boy. And may I say, sir, you are a very fellow to have in your employ such a brave, faithful and heroic young lad. Where is he, anyway?

Lazlo:(offscreen) I'm up here.

Everyone looks up to see Lazlo still in his wizard outfit, hanging on a rope.

Billy:(in boots) I'm on it.(lowers Lazlo)

Grim: Go to him, Eddy. Embrace him.

Eddy: Lazlo, my friend, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. That's a mistake I'll make again.(hugs Lazlo)

Lazlo: Oh, Mr. Eddy, you old cheapskate.

Eddy: And now, Lazlo, I'm gonna do something that I shouldn've done six days ago. Mr. Lumpus, front and center, please! I think we all know who rightfully deserves to wear that manager pin.

Lumpus: I couldn't agree more, sir.

LuckyGirl777: Hooray for Lazlo!

All of the toons cheered for Lazlo who was still frowning.

Lazlo: Wait a second, everybody. There's something I need to say first. I just don't know how to put it.

Lumpus: I think I know what it is. After going through your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you along.

Lazlo:(grabs tag) ARE YOU CRAZY! I was gonna tell you that your fly is down. Manager? This the greatest day of my life!

**The End**

_**Ocean man**_

Carlo Alazraqui as LAZLO

_**Take me by the hand**_

Richard Horvitz as BILLY

_**Lead me to the land**_

Tom Kenny as SCOUTMASTER LUMPUS

_**That you understand**_

Tony Sampson as MR. EDDY

_**Ocean man**_

Marty Grabstein as COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG

_**The voyage to the corner of the globe**_

Maurice LaMarche as THE BRAIN

_**Is a real trip**_

Dee Bradley Baker as NUMBUH 4 "WALLABY BEETLES"

_**Ocean man**_

Greg Eagles as THE GRIM REAPER

_**The crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand**_

Tara Strong as BUBBLES

_**Soaking up the thirst of the land**_

Jodi Benson as PATSY SMILES

_**Ocean man**_

Andrea Martin as MS. WINIFRED FOWL

_**Can you see through the wonder of amazement**_

Crystal Scales as LuckyGirl777

_**At the oberman?**_

_**Ocean man**_

_**The crust is elusive when it cast forth**_

_**To the child-like man**_

_**Ocean man**_

_**The sequence of the life form**_

_**Braised in the sand**_

_**Soaking up the thirst of the land**_

_**Ocean man**_

_**Ocean man**_

_**Ocean man**_

_**Ocean man**_

_**The sequence of the life form**_

_**Braised in the sand**_

_**soaking up the thirst of the land**_

_**Ocean man**_

The theater curtains closed the screen where the pirates remained in their seats while a theater clerk cleans up the popcorn.

Pirates:(sighs)

Captain: You know, Danny Phantom is gonna be a astronaut.

Clerk: Excuse me, sir. You folks have to have to leave,

Pirates:(growls)

Captain: What!(takes out sword) Say that again if you dare.

Clerk: You folks have to LEAVE.

Captain:(whines) Okay.

The captain and the other pirates got up and left the theater while the clerk hums as he continues to clean.

**The REAL End**

If you think the story's over, think again. Next will be a never-before-seen deleted scene.

-Bugsplee


	16. Deleted Scene

The Lazlo MonkeyPants Movie!

By: Bugsplee

Deleted Scene: Lazlo and Billy Meet Patsy on The Surface

We see Lazlo and Billy being splashed out of the toy shop.

Lazlo: Come on, Billy!

Billy: Which way now?

The boys see humans doing their normal things.

Lazlo: I don't know.

Voice: Lazlo, Billy, is that you?

Lazlo: Patsy Smiles, is that you?

Both: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!

We see Patsy as a real mongoose.

Lazlo: Mother of toons, Patsy, wherever you are, save us from this hideous monster!

Patsy: It's me, Patsy Smiles. This is what I look like on the surface.

There was a short pause.

Billy:(barfs)

Lazlo: Sorry, Sandy. You look so, uh, different.

Billy:(barfs a stream of puke, then cries)

Patsy: What are y'all doing up here on dry land?

Lazlo: No time to explain, Patsy. We gotta get back to Toon Bottom in a hurry. It's an emergency.

Patsy: Ya can catch the 11:45 bus down at the beach. I'd go with you, but I'm having an adventure of my own.

Then, three secret agents appeared in a distance.

Agent: We've located the mongoose. We're moving in to apprehend.

Patsy: Nuts!(pulls out nut gun) Take cover, boys. This could get messy.

The mongoose started shooting at the agents with nuts.

Agent: Acorn bombardment! Sent backup!

Patsy ran and still shot at them until she climbed up a phone pole.

Patsy: You'll never stop the mongooses!(ran off)

Lazlo: Ready, Billy?

Billy: Ready!

The two moved under the humans.

Lazlo: Boy, this place is nothing like Bikini Bottom.

Billy: I'll say.

As they moved on, two humans who looked like Lazlo and Billy watched them.

Lazlo-Like Human: Did you see that?

Billy-Like Human: What?

Then, a Lumpus-like human drove past them in his reclilcer bike.

Lumpus-Like Human:(honks horn) Out of the way! Morons.

**End Of Deleted Scene**

Well? If you've never heard of this deleted scene, it's on the SpongeBob Movie DVD! Thanks for reading!

-Bugsplee


End file.
